Networking technologies have become increasingly important in today's society. One networking technology, general packet radio service (GPRS), allows data packets to be communicated to wireless stations. In GPRS networks, any number of data services may be provided to one or more wireless stations. As wireless stations become increasingly sophisticated and integrated into complex networks, however, protocols and network equipment must evolve to support the increased complexity. Current GPRS networks are ill equipped to handle the increased complexity associated with integrating networks behind wireless stations. The ability to support these integrated networks thus presents a significant challenge to network administrators, component manufacturers, and system designers.